


To The Last Penny

by Meneth221b



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Barry Berkman - Freeform, Barry Block, Barry is trying, Barry's unresolved anger issues, F/M, Fuches is a sadist, Gen, Kidnapping, LEAVE HIM ALONE, i'm so pissed at Fuches, reader is Fuches' daughter, the normal amount of swearing you'd expect from a Barry episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneth221b/pseuds/Meneth221b
Summary: Post season 2, Barry forms a plan to get Fuches out of his life but it goes a little off course when Rashida Leeds gets involved.
Relationships: Barry Berkman & Monroe Fuches, Barry Berkman/Original Female Character(s), Barry Berkman/Reader, Barry Block/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey can you take my tables? It’s time for my lunch break,” I said to my fellow waitress.

“Sure Rashida,” I nodded to her and wiped my hands on my apron. Going to the back room, I opened up the back door wide to sit on the steps with my sandwich. When I was done, I crumpled up the wrapper and walked to the garbage can near the end of the alley way. That’s when I felt a blunt force hit my head. The last thing I remember was strong arms breaking my fall and my wrapper slipping from my hands.

My arms hurt. That’s the first thought that crossed my mind when I wake up. I felt slightly surprised by my surroundings. If I were to be kidnapped- which still makes no sense, who’d want to kidnap me? - I would expect to be placed in an abandoned warehouse with a shady bald guy sitting in front of me staring at me like a perv. I would probably not be kidnapped by a mob boss-not that important- so this seems like a serial killer or a cannibal situation.

The room I was in is a normal bedroom with a bed that looks very soft and tempting. There’s a desk in front of it and a window beside it. There’s no personality to the room. It had only the essentials. I’d think this was a polite house arrest situation but it’s a kidnapping because my hands are tied with a chain that’s looped around the bed’s leg behind me. I can’t see outside the window much because I can’t stand up. I huffed. _I’m at a serial killer’s house and this is how I die._ I heard the door open and turned. _Here we go_. A man in all black strode in. He has a strong jaw and a stern face. A light stubble and thick eyebrows. He seemed angry but maybe it’s just his face. He saw that I was conscious.

“Uh…” I mumble, blank.

“Hey, I’m Barry Berkman. You’re Rashida Leeds,” he said softly. So he only _looks_ angry.

“Yeah…” I said, not sure if it was a statement or a question.

“You changed your name from Fuches to Leeds five years ago?”

“Shit,” I muttered facing down. _Fuck! Not today. This is not happening._ “What the fuck do you want man?” I said through gritted teeth, looking up at him. He seemed to have ignored my glare and question.

“Right,” he said rushing to his desk and taking out a key. “I’m going to get you some food.” He left and I heard him locking the bedroom door.

_No fucking way!_ I pulled at the chains on my wrists. Then bounced back and hit my head on the edge of the bed. I swore loudly as I composed myself. I looked around the room and strangely enough my eyes landed on a paper on the desk. I couldn’t read much from where I was tied but it looked like a script format. Who is this dude? I heard the door open and turned. _It’s bad enough he knows my real name…_ “Okay who are you and how do you know my name?” I said. He had a plate with a sandwich on it. He placed the plate in front of me.

“I am a colleague of your father’s” he said, casually going over and glancing at his script. “Well not anymore.”

“Hey asshole, how will I eat your stupid food? Untie me.” He kneeled behind me and untied my right hand as my left hand stayed tied up to the leg of the bed behind me. I picked up the sandwich and munched on it.

“Right so how do you know Fuches and why have you brought me here?” He left and came back with a small bottle of water.

“Here you go.” I rolled my eyes.

“Barry, was it?” I said, opening the bottle and drinking from it. “Okay Barry. You don’t know my father as well as I do. I don’t know what you and my father are going through but I don’t really want to get involved in his business again. So just untie me and call my father and sort your shit without me in it. How about that, huh?”

“You said you were involved in his business before?”

“That’s not what I wanted you to take away from this conversation,” I said, voice rising with irritation.

“Do you know about any other…colleagues of your dad’s?”

“I’m not cooperating. First untie me asshole.” He looked like he was considering it. Eventually, he turned away.

“Just finish the sandwich,” he said, his script in his hand.

“Oh for fuck’s sake” I barked. He walked to the door again when he stopped and faced me. His brow was furrowed.

“You’re not involved in this okay? Stop asking me fucking questions. I’ll let you go when I have sorted everything out with your dad. If it were up to me, you’d be in your stupid diner and I’d be at an audition. We wouldn’t have been in this situation. So blame this on your fucking father for screwing me over like this!” he slammed the door behind him.

“Fuck you” I screamed, the chains on my wrists rattled violently as I tried pushing myself off the floor. I was panting when I finally sat back and regained my position. This mess is going to follow me to death and beyond. This bed looks heavy… and soft. It does look soft. I nudged the edge with my head to feel the soft sheets. My head stayed there, basking in the little comfort it provided me. My eyelids shut of their own accord.


	2. Chapter 2

I stirred and opened my eyes. My hands were still sore. It was almost dark outside and the bedroom was lit by the desk light. Barry Berkman was sitting at his desk on his phone, looking absolutely devastated. Or was that just his face?  
“What’s the time?” I asked, arching my back and moving my neck from side to side. I yawned. That was a good nap unlike most of my naps. “Maybe you should tie me up a different way. My hands are kinda sore.” After glancing at me, he came to sit beside me. If I hadn’t seen a hint of timidity in his form, I’d be frightened. He put his phone to his ear. I could vaguely hear a dialler tone. Then someone picked up his call. 

“Fuches”

“Barry, where the fuck are you?” I could hear the 

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is that I have your daughter Rashida with me. If you don’t want her to get hurt, buy a plane ticket to Cleveland, sit on that plane and fuck off. There’s a flight at 4 and I want you in it. Only then will I release your daughter. I’ll see you at the gate. If you’re not on the flight, I’m going to kill her. Trust me, I can and I will do it. Here talk to your daughter.”

“Hey father,” I said. 

“Rashida, my girl,” chuckled Fuches. I gulped. My eyes were about to well up so I closed them. When I heard nothing else from Fuches I opened my eyes and looked at Barry sporting a deep frown. Fuck you, I mouthed at him. Then turned to the phone in his hand. “Dad, I just don’t want to get involved in this again…please,” I said, slowly. 

“That’s fine, honey. Can you give the phone to Barry?” Barry did not switch off the speaker. 

“Yes Fuches?” 

“You really thought you were going to fucking use Rashida as leverage?” he chuckled. “You complete fool. I abandoned Rashida when she told me she didn’t want to work for me anymore. Also if I refuse to leave and I’m going to refuse- no doubt about that- what will you do asshole? Kill her? Can you, you pussy?”  
It wasn’t news to me but guess what? I don’t like to be reminded that my biological father doesn’t care about me and my mom barely did. I saw a vein pop up on Barry’s forehead. He dropped the phone on the floor and searched a black backpack before his hand emerged from it with a gun and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. He strode over to shut the window and draw the curtains. I could feel myself tremble, making a feeble attempt at getting my hands out of the chains. He kneelt before me. Then put his hand on the base of my head and pulled my hair. I let out a wavering yelp.  
I watched with wide eyes as Barry shot the wall behind him twice. He covered my mouth with his other hand. I almost stopped breathing as Barry turned to the phone next to us with pure rage in his eyes. 

“Barry buddy…”

“I did it Fuches. You think I couldn’t kill anymore? I fucking did it,” Barry said. I calmly tilted my head to the phone between us and awaited Fuches’ reply. 

“Well done Barry. You can kill again. All thanks to me and Rashida! Even in death and all that.” He snickered lightly. “Why don’t you tell me where you are staying and we can meet and figure this out huh?”Barry hung up. He dropped his gun and took his hand off my mouth. His jaw was clenched so hard that I thought it might snap. That is definitely not the reaction of a man who just had the last window shut on his face. He wanted to manipulate Fuches into leaving him alone. I get it. I know what a Fuches situation is like.  
He took out a key and finally unlocked the lock behind me. 

I felt the chains loosen around my wrists. I brought my hands in front of me and stretched them as Barry stood up and turned away. My legs were cramped up so instead of standing up straight, I sat on the foot of the bed behind me. I looked at Barry who had his fists clenched. I arched my back and stretched my arms and legs. Then I straightened my waitress uniform and looked up at the back of his head. 

“Well Barry-“ He shoved his desk to the adjacent wall with the sheer force of his rage. I froze. He took the black backpack and tossed it at the wall behind his bed. I flinched, about to duck, as it zoomed past me, hit the wall and hit the sheets. My wide eyes turned back to him. I heard him sniff -no- sob. He shoved the chair to where the desk had landed. I stood up as he sat down on the floor, arms around his knees and his head bowed. He was shaking. 

“Barry?” He let out a sob. I carefully walked to stand closer to him and continued, “Barry, are you okay? What did Fuches do?” he let out a nervous whimper. “Okay we don’t need to talk about him. Maybe later.” I knelt in front of him and awkwardly ran my fingers through his hair. He let out a sigh. “Whatever it is. You’ll get out of it. I did it. You can do this.” He sobbed harder and so I did what I do best when people start crying around me. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. I sat down and looked around his room, thinking about a way to deal with… this. I could just leave but this man seemed to be in a deeper Fuches-created hell than I ever was.  
Might as well, you know. 

“I fucked up last night,” he said, voice muffled and cracking. 

“What happened?” I wasn’t expecting an answer and he didn’t give a straight one either. 

“It’s okay. It’s my fault.” He held my hand that was on his shoulder. He raised his head and leaned it against the bed behind him. His eyes were tinged pink. “I’m so sorry. Why did I think blackmailing him with you was going to work?” 

“I don’t know… you didn’t know that he doesn’t care about his own child. I mean at this point, do you really think he cares about anything else other than himself?” Barry was looking out of the window, his expression distant. 

“No,” he mumbled. “Well maybe money. That’s what got us to LA…”

“Money…” I nodded. Goddamn money… My eyes darted over at my kidnapper, mind running a mile a minute.

“Barry! Money!”


	3. Chapter 3

“What? What do you mean?” Barry inquired. Rashida got up and paced up and down the room.

“Barry you want Fuches away or dead. That’s correct?” Barry nodded still seated. “And I have been living out of a trash can- metaphorically speaking- for almost a year now. I know he keeps a suitcase with cash in a secret compartment with him all the time. We can get done with Fuches and get his money.”

“He had the suitcase before me?”

“This is perfect.”

“I’m not killing Fuches,” Barry said sharply. Rashida turned to him, confused. “I know it’ll put an end to all this but I just can’t kill anyone anymore. I tried.” Barry realised he had said too much too soon. 

“Wait what?” Rashida put her hands on her hips and looked on before prodding. “What did you do for Fuches you said?”

“I…um I was a hitman.”

“Fuches got you to kill people?!”

“No, I was the hitman, he was my manager of sorts. I was pretty good at guns when I was in the Marines so we thought it would be useful here too.”

“That’s how he got you?! That bastard... how does that make any sense?” Barry protested weakly.

“I wasn’t in a good place back then. I didn’t have a sense of purpose after coming back.” He gulped. Rashida looked at his wrinkled forehead and sombre line of his lips and changed her tone immediately.

“Oh dear…I’m so sorry. I get it. Trust me you won’t be killing anyone in this plan.” Barry quirked up one eyebrow.

“What’s the plan?” Rashida looked around the room as she thought. Her eyes drifted to Barry’s.

“Can we order Chinese first?”  
*************************************

“So you haven’t talked to the Chechens and Bolivians after that night?” Barry shook his head. “And what about Sally? You two good?” she asked between slurping the noodles in her mouth. They were sitting in the living room couch. She had made herself very comfortable on the couch, putting the throw over her legs and snuggling into a pillow. 

“Sally and I fought this morning. I couldn’t get a grip over myself after what happened last night and she was losing it over this acting thing. We fought. Broke up,” he said, looking at his own noodles. 

“How long did you guys date for?”

“A month”

“Oh. Its okay, you’ll find someone else. It’s not hard for you I imagine. Tall, jawline, war veteran,” she stopped to look at him and assess. “Broad enough, good eyes. Good for you.”

“I’ll call you when I need to be pimped out,” he said with no bite and even a hint of blush on his cheeks.

“All I’m saying, you look pretty good for a man of forty.”

“I’m 35,” Barry said. Rashida gave him a confused look as if to say ‘Really?’ “It’s the stress,” he reasoned weakly. After a few bites, he said, “What about you? I mean how did you get involved in Fuches’ business?”

“Oh um… I grew up with my mom, not the greatest one but I took what I got without any complain. She always looked for an easy way to make some money. Eventually she got arrested for fraud when I was still underage. The authorities were about to put me in foster care when mom told us that my father was still alive unlike the string of lies my mom had told me my entire childhood. So I was sent to live with my dad, Monroe Fuches. Now, I never had a dad before that day. So obviously I was fascinated with the notion of staying with my father. But Fuches was involved with a drug ring in Cleveland. So in a way I started working for them too. Helped Fuches. I was young, I could go to colleges and high school parties to expand their… markets. I wasn’t the only teenager there and I thought it was fine for me to do that for him. I still completed high school while helping daddy make some money for us. I was good at it, you know, hiding the pills on me, taking the money and sliding them the drugs in an abandoned alley or something.” She paused to drink some water while Barry was still eating the last of his noodles. 

“That seemed like the only reason to get into community college. Also I didn’t know exactly what I needed to do to be a writer back then so I just… went with it. Really loved writing when I was in school. I thought it would be nice to do it for a living.” She snorted. “Anyway, after about a year in community college, the staff got to know about kids taking drugs and some inquiries started in college. They started asking the students. None of my contacts ratted me out but some other kid gave a vague description of me to the   
authorities. I stayed home as much as I could, slowed down business for a while. 

“Then one day at the market, some policewoman spotted me and followed me out of the market. I looked behind thrice and she was still there so I got scared and called Fuches. The asshole told me to go to the gang stash house and stay there instead of coming home so that he could make sure that everything was okay. I told him that we should move to another city but he didn’t like that. I argued that he should let me come home and we’d deal with it together. I had to stay at that place for around two days. Those guys were real   
dicks, basically opposite of Noho hank who seems like a pretty cool guy to hang with. Nothing bad happened there but I just… I just felt- you know that feeling of constantly having a set of eyes on you? It made me so tense that I just came back our apartment. I returned only to see Fuches packing up to leave the place.” Rashida looked at Barry’s eyes that were trained on her with intrigue and said, “Pass me my fortune cookie.” He did as told. She promptly took a bite and took out the message from the cookie. “’New people will bring you new realizations, especially about big issues.’ That’s pretty vague. What did you get?” Barry had already eaten his and opened the message. 

“A beautiful, smart, and loving person will be coming into your life,” he read. 

“That’s great, Barry! See? You will find someone soon!” she beamed at him and he managed a full smile. She ate the rest of her cookie.

“Rashida, what happened then?” Barry asked, coming back her story. Her smile faded. 

“Oh, yeah I was talking about Fuches. Told you about him packing? Right. So I confronted him to say that he didn’t actually send me there so that he could clean up the mess but run from it. I told him I wanted nothing to do with the people he worked with, I was just working for him, my dad. Told him he was afraid of getting traced back to so he sent me away to the stash house. He was a fucking coward, I told him to his face. He didn’t deny any of it.” 

“So you left?”

“I did. I packed my stuff, opened his bag to search for the money he had cleaned out from our apartment but he snatched it away and we fought. I grabbed whatever cash I could and got the fuck out of there, hoping he wouldn’t follow me. I reached the bus station thinking I would go somewhere, figure something out. I had enough money. Panic driven, I got the ticket for LA and got in the bus, hoping I make something of myself. Something more than what Fuches had made me.

“Then I realised that I still had my notebook with me. I flipped through my notes and ideas when I came across a plot I had tried developing in the past. So I started writing again, on that bus, trying to forget about Fuches. I wrote, ate, slept and changed buses for two days until I reached LA, only thinking about the story I had in my notebook. I said I gotta find a way to publish it. But even after working hours at a diner and a toxic relationship later, I am not even close.”

“Oh,” was all Barry said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i have been fucking around with POVs but thanks for tolerating me. i'm trying something here. this is just for writing practice.

Barry’s jaw was clenched and he wasn’t looking at Rashida anymore. Rashida looked down, hating the silence that followed her tale. “The toxic relationship-“

“Barry, I don’t want to talk about that,” she said. “He’s not in my life anymore.”

“He didn’t hit-“

“No he didn’t hit me or anything. Thanks for the concern but we don’t need to talk about him right now. I’m good and I have a plan to get done with Fuches for the both of us.” He  
clearly saw the discomfort 

“Sorry about that,” Barry said, unclenching. “Fuches was always like this then. This wasn’t desperation?” she nodded. 

“How do you think he had the guts to go a step further than drugs and convince you to be a hitman?” Barry nodded awkwardly, casting his eyes to the empty Chinese containers in front of him. He picked them and went to the kitchen to throw them in the trash. She followed him with empty hands. 

“Don’t you have roommates?” she said looking around. 

“I do. They went to Vegas for the weekend,” he said, washing his hands. 

“Nice...” said Rashida. “Well this is me. I should get going.” She looked at her watch. “Pretty late.”

“You can stay here- I can drop you to your place tomorrow morning,” Barry offered.

“That’s too much trouble. It’s okay.”

“Come on you look tired. It’s the least I can do.”

“Alright.”  
************

Barry woke up to the sight of Rashida’s foot peeking out of her blanket, adorned with a delicate anklet. He smiled. Barry had barely had any sleep but enough to get his eyes to stop stinging and dull his headache. The previous day was a rollercoaster. He kidnapped someone, then she found a way to get rid of Fuches and now she’s sleeping head side down beside him, wearing one of his spare Lululemon athleisure. Before he felt guilty for kidnapping her, he pushed the sheets off him and sat up. He gently tapped on Rashida’s hand. “Hey Rashida?”

“Hmm” came the reply. 

“Time to wake up.” She opened her eyes and he almost managed to smile without any awkwardness. It took a second to realise why she was sharing a bed with a man. Then she smiled calmly.

“Good morning, Barry.”

“Come on we should be going. I got acting class after I drop you-“

“Barry?” she smiled. “You’re going to be fine. We are,” she said, kicking the sheets off her. “Also, thanks for kidnapping me.” He was about to apologise profusely to her when she shut him up with a one armed hug and a cheek kiss. She stretched and then ran her fingers through her waist length hair. She started making the bed and Barry decided to get them breakfast.  
*************

“Rashida, you got one.” The waitress, Maya called out. Rashida, the taller one of the two, peeped out. She came out to look at her tables. Upon realising who was at her table, she looked at her fellow waitress. 

“How do I look?” 

“Like you always do. What do you mean?” Rashida straightened her uniform, tightened the apron around the waist, tied her hair up and unbuttoned the second button of her uniform. 

“Now?” Her colleague got the clue and pulled out a lipstick from her pocket. 

“There you go.” Rashida applied some of it and felt her friend adjusting her bra. 

“Good?”

“I’d write your name on the diner menu under specials.”

“Good, I’ll be right back.” She grabbed her writing pad and walked out from behind the counter. 

When she appeared in front of Barry’s table, he said, “Thought I’d have lunch with you.” She smiled. 

“You’re in luck. You’re my last order so what would you like to eat Berkman?”

“Just burger and fries. Thanks.”

“Coke?” 

“Iced coffee.” 

“Coming right up.” She flipped close her pad and walked away. Upon reaching the counter, she only whispered, “Did he look?” to her friend. 

“Yes he did! Who is he?” Rashida hushed her excited friend and went to the kitchen, biting her lips to stop from smiling too much. 

Five minutes later, Rashida placed Barry’s order in front of him and slid in his booth with her own chicken salad. She took a bite before saying, “We need to call Hank.”

“Right.” Barry unlocked his phone.

“No, not here. It’s pretty noisy and I don’t want anyone eavesdropping. You came here in your car right? We’ll go to the car after we’re done eating. How was acting class?”

“Mr Cousineau was acting a little weird. We did a little improv and then acted scenes from a play.”

“Cool. Did you meet Sally?”

“No, she had an audition. Wasn’t even thinking about her actually,” he said, looking at Rashida licking the mint mayo off her finger.

“That’s good.” The rest of their lunch was spent mostly in silence. 

When they were done, they walked out of the diner and sat in Barry’s car. They exchanged a glance.  
“I’m just going to call Hank, ask him about Fuches. Yeah?” said Barry.

“Yeah. Remember, keep it casual and stay calm. Let him talk and keep asking questions.”

“Okay.” Barry hit the call button, set it on loudspeaker and waited for Hank to pick up.

“Barry!” Hank almost screamed from the speakers. “Where have you been? It’s been a wreck without you here.”

“Just been around, Hank. How are you?”

“Oh man, I have been nervous the whole time. Batir, you know, Batir came from Chechnya and it’s been super tense and” 

“Where’s-” Rashida shook her head at Barry. 

“Batir is so creepy.” He said the last word in a hushed tone. “I- I feel like this is getting a little weird for me, you know. You know how I like to go about the business…”

“Yeah, yeah Hank. I just want to know…” 

“Oh Barry, I know what you want. You want to know where Fuches is,” Noho Hank said in a knowing tone. 

“Where is he Hank?”

“I don’t know Barry. He left with Cristobal the night you shot our men.”

“And have you talked to Cristobal after that?”

“Of course not Barry! I have been busy with so much!” Rashida typed something on her phone and showed it to Barry.

“And how are things with the Burmese mafia?” That seemed to have excited Hank.

“Esther’s dead! All thanks to you. I know Cristobal would be upset but I haven’t talked to him about it.”

“You should.”

“I know I should. You know what? I’m going to call him today to see how he’s doing. I miss him.”

“You should do that. While you’re at it…”

“I got it, Barry. I’ll see if he knows where Fuches is. And I won’t tell him Barry’s asking for it.”

“Thank you so much Hank. I owe you.”

“Ah, not a problem. You get Fuches, I get to see what Cristobal has been doing. Besides we don’t want you going batshit crazy on our men again. Just kill whoever you want and don’t come in way of Batir. You understand?”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks man.” Barry hung up. Rashida let out a small laugh. 

“This Hank dude is so adorable,” she said. 

“When do you think he’ll call back?” 

“Should be today. Drop me a text when he calls. We can start recon as soon as he tells us where Fuches is.” She opened the car door and stepped out. She bent down to look at Barry and say, “Until then,” she outstretched her hand and he shook it. When she took it back, she said, “And once again, thanks for kidnapping me.”

“Can you please stop saying that? It’s fucking weird.”  
***********************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! i know i haven't updated in a month. been busy with work and other nonsense. but i'm back and hell bent on finishing this fanfic this week itself.  
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this!

Rashida was all done with her shift and changed out of her uniform. She walked to the car with her backpack. She slipped into the passenger seat and threw her bag in the back seat. “I got Fuches address from Hank,” Barry said. 

“What’s with the rental car?” she asked as Barry started the car. Barry’s lips were a straight line and he was hardly blinking. 

“I almost got shot by the Burmese mafia in my apartment.”

“What?!” Rashida said. “How did they know – DOES HANK - ?”

“He does know but he would never I called him. He said he’s not crazy enough to get out of his home and be forced to tell them where I live.”

“That’s exactly how he said it?” Barry nodded. 

“I got my stuff and left to get a rental.”

“Do you think they’re still following us?”

“I don’t think so. I was careful.”

“That’s good. You know, when we’re done with recon you are welcome to stay with me for a while. if you don’t feel like going to a hotel room that it.”

“Oh,” Barry spared a glance at her. “thanks.” he let the moment pass. “Speaking of recon, I already visited the address”

“What the fuck Barry?” 

“And got you a maid uniform” he gestured to the back seat. Rashida sighed. 

“Okay, what’s the CCTV situation?”

“You’ll have to enter through the back.”

“Alright,” she said, unbuckling and turning to shift to the back seat. After some shuffling she yelled, “What the fuck Berkman? Did this uniform belong to a fucking hobbit?” Barry ignored the anger of the woman in his back seat and continued talking. 

“I have this list of alias, one of which he may be using there.” He passed it to Rashida who was fidgeting with the collar of her dress and trying to adjust the buttons across her chest. She groaned. Barry spared a glance behind and muttered a low ‘sorry’. Rashida took the list from him, huffing. 

“Anything else I should know about?”

“Nothing. Just make it quick and get all that you can.”

“Can’t do both Berkman. But I’ll try for you.” Barry didn’t see her smirk. 

“Put on my air pods and stay on call the whole time. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.”

He stopped the car and got out, reaching for the back seat door. He got pushed aside as Rashida hastily opened it and got out, slamming the door. She fixed her hair while Barry’s eyes roamed her body. 

“See what I mean by the dress being 2 sizes small?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Am I?

“Alright, I’m going in.” Barry tossed her his air pods. 

“I’ll stay in the car. See you.”

It wasn’t a nice hotel, if she was being honest. It was the kind that was once the most amazing place in the neighbourhood but was destroyed by Airbnb. So it was easy to get in and get out without much hassle. If anyone asked, she was the replacement of ‘Julie’ a name that wasn’t clocked in for the day. Thanks to the rush hour, nobody asked her too much. Then she easily accessed a computer when most staffers were out serving in the restaurant. The one dude who was still in the room was busy hiding his face with his phone while his eyes roamed her legs. 

Rashida took out the list of names Barry had given her and checked them off until she came across a Francis Gordon who lived in room 302. She noted down his billing details then went down to the lobby and turned away to know where the fire exits were. One casual stroll was enough to get what she wanted. She was on her way back.  
She opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat. Barry promptly started the car and she grabbed her button down shirt from the back and wore it. 

“He has been in the hotel for 2 days. He goes down to the gym-“

“Gym?”

“- at 8. Lunch at 1:30 – 2- room service. Then weirdly goes to the hotel bowling alley in the evening before dinner at 9- room service.”

“Great. Your address?”

“What? Oh, yes. I’ll tell you.”  
********  
Rashida unlocked the door and walked in with Barry behind her. Her roommate was on the couch watching something on her laptop. She took off her earphones and turned to them. Seeing Barry, she smirked. 

“No,” mumbled Rashida, “It’s not like that.” She walked to the door of her room while saying, “Maya, Barry. Barry, Maya. My room.” Barry smiles awkwardly at Maya before following Rashida inside. 

Rashida’s room was messy and empty at the same time. She told him to get comfortable and went in the bathroom to change into her PJs. When she came in Barry’s bag was tucked neatly under her desk and his jacket folded on her unmade bed. He was peering over some book on her desk. 

“Take it with you, you’ll like it,” she said, eyes trained on him as he flipped through the book and came back to the cover: The complete short stories of Ernest Hemingway.  
He backed away awkwardly at being caught looking around. Rashida sat at the head of the bed. 

“So… should we do it tomorrow morning?”

“What?” 

“Rob Fuches.”

“Oh yeah, yeah we should do it tomorrow. Morning or the evening.”

“Barry…” she treaded lightly. 

“Yeah?”

“I have a plan for after tomorrow.” Barry sat on the edge of the bed nodding at her. “What if we rob his money and instead of splitting the amount among us… we could, I mean, I  
could take that money and give it to the Burmese mafia to kill Fuches.

“Rashida…”

“I mean, just think about it. Fuches’ money making machine- you, left him but he still went to the Chechens and Bolivians to fuck shit up. As much as he cares about money, it isn’t what he’s made up of. It’s his fucking brain Barry. Fuches will always find a way to come back. Especially since he has the leverage of a big secret on you. Let’s do it, Barry.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're deviating from the main plot for this one but you get a make out scene so enjoy!

“S’great,” Barry said. Rashida was taken aback by his response by the least amount of thought Barry seems to be giving to the murder of a person, let alone his own handler. After all the guilt? “I was going to suggest it anyway.”

“Oh… so you have no problem with killing another human?”

“I’m not- I’m not killing him myself, am I?” Barry reasoned eagerly. “And if you’re saying what I think you’re saying, you are dealing with the Burmese mafia all by yourself. That is what you’re saying right?”

“Yeah, somewhat,” said Rashida. “You sure as hell can’t be in the picture. Can you call Hank?” Barry took out his phone and called him. 

“He’s not picking up.”

“Just try him later. What do you want for dinner?”

“Whatever you want,” he said, “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Outside. Door on the right.”

“Right. And what are you going to tell your roommate about us… me?” Rashida considered the question, looking down at her fumbling hands.

“Can’t tell you are my cousin,” she said, more to herself. 

“You could just say it’s a one night stand,” Barry suggested to which Rashida looked up at him and looked away immediately. 

“Nah she’ll see right through it. I’m usually loud,” she admitted in a low voice. “I’ll just say it’s complicated or something.”  
*****

Maya, Rashida and Barry sat quietly on the couch munching on their slices of pizza. Barry was busy watching TV. Rashida turned to Maya. 

“So how was the date?” she asked. 

“AMAZING. I honestly didn’t think it would get to this stage. He’s hot AND funny. Can you believe it? Wait till I introduce you to him. You are going to love him!”

“Sure, sure,” Rashida said nodding at her pizza slice. 

“I’d thought he was just one of those creeps who just can’t let it go but I’m actually glad that…” Rashida continued nodding and pretending to listen. Barry sat quietly, noting the discomfort she was so obviously trying to hide. He thought Rashida really sold it with that smile of hers. 

When they were done, Maya went to her room and Barry and Rashida to hers. 

“Were you okay out there?” 

“What? Yes,” she answered him. 

“Sure? Didn’t seem like it.”

“What, no,”

“Rashida, there was obviously something wrong with you. You can tell me if you want to,”

She hesitated, her eyes to the floor. “The guy she met was flirting with me to get to her. I kinda liked him.” Her mouth was fixed in a pout. Barry took a step forward, his first instinct dictating him to give her a hug. He stopped, shoulders slumped. “That’s all,” she concluded prematurely. 

“That must have hurt.”

“Sure.”

“What an asshole,” remarked Barry. 

“Yeah…” she said unenthusiastically. 

“I mean I don’t get why anyone-“

“Fuck it Barry. I don’t care.” Barry nodded. “I don’t fucking care who goes out with whom. You know what- MY FUCKING BAD FOR ASSUMING SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I’m sorry I shouldn’t yell. It’s my mistake anyway.”

“It’s really not.”

“Oh no then what is it? I’m just not the dating type? Am I bad company? Am I off putting because I don’t laugh at your dumb jokes? Fuck this. Anyway, we should pla-“

“I think you are perfect." Barry said but she blabbered on.

"I feel like perfection is very subjective don't you think- oh," she cleared her throat. "You think so?" He nodded.

“And you are really good company. I almost started liking this job again. And you are helping me deal with Fuches. This is really sweet of you. I don’t think many people would be comfortable helping me with… this. You have gone through too much. You don’t deserve this.”

She knew there wasn't much height difference between them but him standing so close to her amplified it. And really, tall boys got no reaction from her but Barry was making her cheeks heat up and her palms sweat. For all the flirting, she couldn't even look at his face right now. She bit her lip and looked down at his chest.  
"That's nice of you to say," she said finally looking up at his face. Barry was looking down at her lips with his own only slightly parted. When both of their eyes met, she gulped. "Huh...um... so I..." She stuttered but only till Barry's hand was on her jaw and he traced her cheekbone with his thumb. Rashida knew if she waited a second longer she'd probably die right there. So she instantly tilted her head and put her lips on his. She could feel no hesitation in his movements when he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, body arching into his. His lips were soft and firm as they moved against hers. His other arm snaked around her waist wanting to keep her as close as possible. 

She broke the kiss to breath his name against his lips which was enough for him to dive right back and capture her lips in a firm kiss that made her melt in his strong arms. She parted her lips slightly and gasped when she felt Barry's tongue against hers. Her hand was in his soft hair and his slipped low to her hips and then her ass. She moaned his name again and pushed him back till his legs hit the bed behind him and he sat haphazardly on the bed. 

He managed to move her to straddle him without breaking the kiss. His hands caressed her thighs. She kissed along his jawline and then nipped on his earlobe making him hiss. Her hand was on his shirt collar keeping him close to her when she felt his hands slip under her night shirt. She continued kissing his neck. 

She felt his fingers sliding up her stomach and to her breasts. Her lips left his neck when he pulled her closer and kissed her pulse point and collarbone before pushing down the collar of her t-shirt and nipping at her shoulder. Taking the bra strap out of his way, he sucked and kissed his way down. Rashida’s fingers threaded in his hair while he rubbed his thumb over her still covered nipple. He faced back up to kiss her on the lips. His hand cupped a breast when she felt her knees vibrate. 

She broke the kiss to see that Barry’s phone was vibrating on the bed behind him. She looked at the screen and said in a hoarse voice, “It’s Hank.” She cleared her throat and stood up before reaching for the phone. She ignored the sudden loss of warmth she felt and answered the call. It took her a second to assess their situation: Barry was hard in his jeans with bruised lips and mussed up hair. She internally groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is obviously not beta'd. i'm just doing this for funsies.   
> hope you enjoy!

Rashida quickly shoved the phone into Barry’s hand who was staring dumbfounded. When he saw the name on his phone he pushed the mute button and looked up at her.

“Wait what do I have to ask him? I should ask about the Burmese mafia, right?” 

“No! Not the Burmese mafia. The Burmese are mad at Hank and you. The Bolivians! They are not mad at Hank. And I need Hank and your reference to Hank to get me in.”

“Why not the Chechens?”

“Hank has no good hitmen left thanks to you.”

“Oh yeah,” Barry looked away and gulped at the reminder. “Alright,” he said, receiving the call. “Hey, Hank,”

“Barry hi. Why did you call me?” Rashida rushed to her desk and hurriedly scribbled something on a paper. 

“I just, just wanted to thank you for helping me track Fuches. How are things with you?”

“It’s not a problem Barry. I’m way better. Thanks for asking. Batir is a little weird and I’m still a little freaked but better. Yeah,”

“That’s good to know. How is Cristobal holding up?”

“Lying low. Mad at you! And he has good reason to. You know I don’t really care who dies but Cristobal, he like, actually gives a shit.”

“I’m so sorry Hank.”

“Just lay low and don’t do a thing.”

“Is he looking for me?” 

“No, he has to deal with his people in Bolivia.”

“I actually had to introduce you to someone. She wants to hire a hitman to take someone out. So I was hoping that you will help her get in touch with Cristobal without mentioning me.” Rashida nodded as an encouragement to Barry who let out a sigh of relief. 

“A friend? One of those actors?”

“An old acquaintance.”

“Okay. Tell her to meet me tomorrow afternoon. At the Jamba Juice near stash house.” 

“Alright. Thanks Hank.” Barry hung up and looked at Rashida. 

“That was good. Now that that’s done, we should think about getting access to Fuches’ room. Tomorrow morning when he’s going to the gym,” she scrunched her face in   
confusion, “I’ll take the keys and slip in.” Barry looked at her incredulously. 

“Get the keys? From the reception? How are you going to do that?” Rashida faltered looking at Barry’s raised eyebrows. Then her eyes went down to his lips. 

“Uh… shit,” was her answer. “I’ll figure something out.” 

“What?”

“I’ll take the master key from the maintenance!” she beamed at him. 

“Don’t you think it’s risky to go again like that?”

“I don’t have another option.” Barry sighed as Rashida searched his eyes trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

“What about the CCTV situation inside? You managed it today but you have to go upstairs tomorrow.”

“Shit… okay. I’m going to do something about it. I don’t know if it’ll work but I’ll give it a try. MAYA!” she walked out of the room, leaving Barry alone. He looked around and then down at himself, finally confronting the kiss before Hank’s call. His lips shaped into a smile almost involuntarily. He stood up and walked to the door when Rashida burst right in and almost collided with him. She jumped back and stepped on her roommate’s toes who groaned behind her. 

“Uh, sorry. Maya’s brother will help up cover up the CCTV cams. He’s in high school. We’ll get him some weed, it’ll be fine. Maya call him now.”

“Can I know what is happening? What exactly are you two doing?” Rashida sighed. 

“We need to get in contact with my dad about something but he won’t meet us. We’ve to sneak in,” Rashida tried. 

“That’s fucked up.”

“Desperate times. Can you call your brother now?”

“Fine.” Maya rolled her eyes.   
**

Rashida shut the door of the passenger seat beside her and turned to Barry. 

“Nice shades, Berkman,” she said. 

“Thanks,” said Barry, not giving it too much thought. It was early morning and they were only a little late. He careful thumbed the steering wheel in front of him. “Are we not going to talk about last night?”

She stopped munching on her cookie and cleared her throat. She faced him but he was looking straight ahead. “I didn’t think you would want to talk about it.” He turned at her and she looked right ahead at that. “I didn’t want to force you into any… talk and make it awkward. We haven’t even stolen the money yet.”

“You’ll be making it awkward if you don’t talk about it. What do you want to do after what happened last night?” Rashida slouched in her seat.

“I don’t know what I feel about it. Plus you just got out of a relationship so I don’t think you really wanted to do that.” Barry started the car and frowned. 

“Right. Of course.” She continued eating her cookie. 

“I’ll have to text Maya’s brother Kenny when we reach there.”  
****

It was easy to enter the shabby hotel with minimum CCTV surveillance and it was easier to get the CCTV footage to “glitch”. Rashida may just pay Kenny in some extra cash other than the weed. The lift stopped at the third floor. There was a hallway straight ahead of her. Before she could even register the positions of room numbers, she saw Fuches at the door to her left. He was taking a breakfast tray from a maid and thanking her. Rashida presses the close button and check the watch on her wrist. 

“It’s 8 fucking 20. Why is he still in his room? What the fuck happened to his fitness bullshit?” She muttered through gritted teeth after pressing the button for the fourth floor. 

“What? He’s still in?” Barry’s voice croaked into her ear through his air pods.

“Yeah. I’m going to the fourth floor. I’ll get down the fire exit and keep a watch on his door. Update Kenny.”

“On it.”

Rashida stepped into the stairwell and climbed down, stopping just beside the fire exit window of the third floor. The next time she heard Barry’s voice was at 8:45. 

“Did he get out?”

“Nope and I don’t think he will.”

“Give him fifteen more minutes.” Rashida agreed and sighed at her position. At 9, she abandoned her post and climbed down the stairwell. She stomped her way to Barry’s car. When she finally sat next to him, she slammed the air pods on the dashboard. 

“It’s okay. We have the evening.”

“He doesn’t know right?” 

“He doesn’t,” Barry said with sharp conviction. “His window doesn’t face this way. He hasn’t gotten out of his room. Just… wait for the evening.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to swear off long fanfictions because I can't obey a strict update schedule. Sorry for the delay ☹️

Rashida was to go meet Noho Hank alone. She dressed up in boots, a neat black shirt and put on her only good pair of aviators. Barry noticed the change with amusement. She turned to him and says, “I should look like I have a lot of money right?”

“Doesn’t matter but go on,” he replied sitting on her bed with a nice cup of tea. He saw her apply some lipstick and grab her bag from beside him.

“Why didn’t you go to acting class today?”

“Didn’t want to risk it.” Rashida nodded. 

“What are you going to tell your friends?” Barry’s mind drifted to Sally, then to Sally and his fight and then to the previous night’s kiss. A shiver ran down his spine.

“I’ll make something up. Do you want me to drop you?”

“No, it’s cool. I’ll go.”

***

“Noho Hank?” she asked to the bald man with the brightest smile in a Jamb Juice. 

“That’s me! Hi! And you are Barry’s friend!”

“Rashida,” she said, shaking hands with him. She sat in front of him and his multi-coloured drink. 

“So how do you and Barry know each other?” he asked. 

“I knew him before he joined the marines.” she prayed he didn’t ask too much about her age. 

“And do you know how Barry and I met?”

“Yeah, I do. I know how most of it went down,” she chuckled. 

“Right then. Do you want something to drink?” She shook her said, explaining that she had had a filling lunch. “Alright. So you want someone dead?” he asked, beaming at her. 

“Yes, to put it simply. How do I get to Cristobal?”

“With Cristobal, he doesn’t like negotiations. That’s a weakness. How much cash can you spend?”

“Whatever he asks for.” 

“Anything?” Hank asked, his accent thick. Rashida nodded. Hanks took a big sip from his drink and leaned in. 

“Listen, Cristobal is mad at Barry. You can’t go as his contact.” So Hank has no idea that I know about that night at the monastery. Okay, she thought. 

“Can I go in as your contact?”

“Sure, I’ll make something up. Let me just ask Cristobal when he’s free tomorrow.” He pulled out his phone and sent a text. “Alright enough business. Tell me more about pre- marines Barry!”  
*****

“So you just fed him nonsense about me?” It was dark now and the 

“Until I ran out of it,” Rashida said, nodding. She turned to Barry’s window and looked at the backdoor of the hotel. She mumbled, “Is this how you did it in your days as a hitman? You must be really patient.” She checked her watch and when she looked up she saw Barry’s eyes roaming her.

“Yes Berkman you’re being very subtle,” she said. 

“I was just seeing where you could hide this.” He took out a gun and a silencer from his jacket. Rashida’s eyes widened. “It’s a safety measure. Fuches is dangerous.” 

“Well, if you can’t find a place to hide it, blame it on yourself. This dress is so shor-“

“I have already apologised multiple-“

“Well, that doesn’t change the fact hat I can’t hide a gun under it.” They stared at each other for a few moments. “I’ll figure something out,” Rashida finally said.

Barry checked his watch. “We should text Kenny.” Rashida nodded and turned on her phone. 

Another ten minutes passed. Rashida took a small power nap in that time. Barry woke her up and she checked the time. “Should I go?” Barry nodded. With some effort, she managed to hide the gun in her skirt and got out of the car. Barry texted Kenny as he saw Rashida enter the hotel. 

Inside, Rashida took the stairs to Fuches’ floor after she somehow managed to get the master key from the management. Before turning right to the passage full of hotel room doors, she stopped herself to listen for any sounds. When none could be heard, she strode to room no. 302 and put the key card in the slot. The door clicked open. She closed the door behind her and took a quick glance across the room. She mumbled, “I’m in.”

After an okay from Barry, Rashida strode directly to the bed as per Barry’s instructions and kneeled down. Slipping her hands under it, she retrieved a suitcase and opened it. She shoved the clothes aside and opened up the bottom of the suitcase. She let out a breath at the sight of cash.

She rushed to the bathroom to find a towel or an empty laundry bag to put the money in. When she came out with a laundry bag, her entire being froze. 

Fuches. Fuming. At her. 

Suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings, she grabbed a vase –still filled with fake flowers- and ran towards him. Fuches shoved her into the wall beside him and hit the vase in her hand against the wall to break it. His hand choked her against the wall. Desperately, she tried to pierce her nails into his hand but to no avail. Then she did something she never thought she would. She spat on his face and he groaned. When his hand loosened, she scampered to the bedside and picked up the lamp with shaking hands. Fuches came at her with a towel and an intention to choke her with it. She slipped to the side and hit Fuches to the head with the lamp. He fell on the bed but recovered fast. 

Rashida was taking a breath when Fuches attacked her with nothing, grasped at the hand holding the lamp. The lamp slipped away and he twisted her arm to her back making her yelp. 

“Barry, you bastard,” he said close to her ear. 

“Fuches,” Barry said in Rashida’s ears. 

“Fuck off,” Rashida said. She stamped on his left foot and tugged his lose gripped hand ahead of her. Fuches shook her off before she could throw a punch and ran to the door. Rashida reached for the lamp yet again but decided against it as she saw Fuches already grasping for the door handle. 

“Don’t you fucking get out,” she said, gun in hand. She walked closer.

“I’m your father,” he now reasoned.

“You were fine with Barry killing me. You’re not a father.” she took out the safety of the gun. 

“I didn’t mean it,” he replied walking away from the door. Her gun followed him. 

“I can do it Fuches.” Then everything happened at once. Fuches threw his pocket knife at her and ran for the door. Rashida ducked and saw Fuches opening the door. Desperation and panic made her pull the trigger twice. The rest of her was petrified. Short of breath, she saw Fuches’ body hit the wall and then the floor. 

Putting the gun back in its place, she bagged the money and kept it aside. She sighed at the sight of the empty suitcase full of her fingerprints. Her gaze shifted to the lamp and then to the blood that had started to drip on the floor. 

One thing at a time, Rashida. Breath in, breath out. 

She grabbed the towel and wiped the lamp. Then the door handles and the key card. She finally pulled the body away from the door. 

“Barry?”

“I know.” Rashida didn’t spend time speculating what Barry thought of this. 

She simply stated, “The suitcase has my prints all over it.”

“Throw it down the stairwell when you’re done. I’ll catch it.”

“Okay.”

Covering her hands with the towel, she placed one key card under the bed and one near the door. She put the hand towel in her apron and picked up the laundry bag and suitcase. Closing the door, she sprinted for the fire exit. 

When she threw the suitcase, it was caught by Barry. Calmly, she climbed down the stairwell. Barry took her hand in his and crossed the alley to get in the car. The suitcase was kept in the back seat. When they were buckled up, Barry started the car. Rashida didn’t say a word. Barry drove away from the neighbourhood and behind a hill. He took the suitcase out and lit it on fire. Rashida followed him. When they thought it was sufficiently demolished, they put out the fire. 

“Is your roommate home?” he asked five minutes later in the car. 

“She’s taking my shift tonight,” she croaked. Barry carefully took her hand in his. Rashida could barely hold it together. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed wordlessly.  
On reaching her house, Barry got his bag and Rashida packed one too with his help. Rashida wrote a letter to her roommate and placed the month’s rent beside it. Barry stopped moving and pulled her into a hug. Rashida’s face was pressed against his shoulder, his arms around hers.  
“You’re okay now. I know that was hard.” Rashida let out a sob and he kissed her temple before stepping back and taking her hand in one hand and her bag in another.  
Rashida cried silently beside Barry and he let her. This wasn’t the right time to get through to her. Both of them had forgotten about the laundry bag near her feet. They entered the highway as Rashida nodded off. Barry kept an eye out for a motel.


	9. Epilogue

2 months later  
Sally chose a seat and sat down. The seats were moderately filled. Beside Sally sat a friend from the casting team of the TV series she had signed. The lights dimmed and the play started. 

After the play, Sally split from her friend to go backstage in search of an actor in the play. She sees him talking animatedly to a woman in a white shirt. She smiled unconsciously at the wide smile he had on his face. When the woman departed, she stepped forward.

“Barry, hey.” The last he had seen him was at his apartment where they fought and broke up. Barry never came back to her and she had given up on waiting. Barry had called once to say that he had a family emergency and couldn’t continue the acting class. Life went on and auditions happened. Eventually she landed a substantial part in a TV series whose the pilot was shot and approved. 

“Sally, what are you doing here?” he said a ghost of the smile still prominent.

“I came to watch the play with a friend. She’s supposed to be casting and stuff… You look great.” 

“So do you. Did you like the play?”

“I loved it. You were great. What have you been up to?”

“I moved to Westwood because of a part I got in a movie then I thought of settling here itself.” 

“Oh, that’s great.”

“Yeah, yeah. How’s everyone in the class?”

“I don’t go in a lot but they are all doing well.”

Barry’s eyes looked away from her as a figure approached him from the exit. 

“Barry,” called the woman who was talking to Barry previously. 

“Hey, what happened?” Barry said looking at her and the phone in her hand. 

“I’m free tonight!” the woman said with glee. Barry chuckled and pulled her closer before looking back at Sally. 

“Sally, this is Rashida, my girlfriend. Rashida, this is Sally Reed.” They shook hands and smiled at each other. Rashida and Barry had bought an apartment together. They did not keep any contact with Hank. Barry found an acting class. Rashida finally finished the manuscript and sent it a few publishers, Rashida had been discussing publishing her book with a publishing house for a few days. Rashida had somehow managed to push appointments out of evening of Barry’s play and the success party that will follow. 

“Rashida’s a writer. She’s working out a book deal.”

“That’s great,” said Sally. “How did you guys meet?” Barry and Rashida exchanged a glance. 

“We met online,” Rashida said. Sally nodded along when Rashida’s phone rang. 

“I have to take this. It’s the agent,” Rashida said apologetically. 

“I’ll see you after I change,” said Barry kissing her cheek. Rashida turned to Sally smiling. 

“It was nice to meet you Sally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le fin!  
> i'm finally done with this fanfic after weeks of procrastinating. thanks for being patient with me!


End file.
